An increasing number of client devices, including end-user devices as well as autonomous or semi-autonomous devices, support limited input and output modalities. For instance, they may lack a sufficient or convenient user interface for screen-based display of output or traditional data entry. However, these client devices may be able to access a network (e.g., the Internet), and therefore some applications executable on these devices may be configured with the credentials (e.g., a user name and password) of an online account. With access to such an account, the client device may apply preferences from the account, or otherwise customize or configure itself or its applications in accordance with data associated with the account.
The client device may also support various types of third-party applications that are not independently authorized to access the account. Thus, those applications may request access to the online account from the authorized applications and/or the client device itself. But, with the limited input and/or output modalities of the client device, it may be a challenge to display a consent screen and/or another mechanism through which consent can be granted or denied.